1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a carcass spreader device and more particularly to a device which is both compact and portable. Thus, the present invention carcass spreader is intended to be used, for example, by hunters when gutting their catch in otherwise difficult areas for performing this task, e.g., in the middle of the woods prior to hauling the animal to a vehicle for transportation.
2. Prior Art Statement
The problem of working on animal carcasses has been recognized for hundreds of years and various types of devices have been developed to solve some of the problems inherent with the relative elasticity of a carcass and its physical desire to return to its closed shape as well as problems pertaining to working on a carcass before rigor mortis sets in making it significantly more difficult to work on the carcass.
Scanning the art, it is recognized that in 1895, a patent was issued to C. A. Larson for a gambrel, U.S. Pat. No. 544,858 which shows a rather complex device which has hinged arms from a gambrel and, for example, in FIG. 14 thereof, shows a device for spreading a carcass. However, this device involves bulky fabrication, at least three separate points of rotation and complex hinging. U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,436 to G. E. Person shows a rather complex device which is entitled a Butcher's Gambrel which has a series of four arms and perhaps five hooks as well as a central body member which is used to spread an animal for butchering. This device requires some kind of hoist or pulley and is designed for butcher shop use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,357 describes a collapsible dressing hook for animals but this device also includes a pleurality of rotational points and a series of complex bars and hoisting mechanisms involving a hinged yoke.
Also noted is Patentschrift No. 40400 to Gottlieb Paul Schmidt in Eisenhuttenwerk Schmiedeberg for a device which may be used for spreading large animals. This device involves six or seven points of rotation and requires lifting for operation. Patentschrift No. 560,296 shows some kind of carcass spreading device but this works in a single plane and must be rotated while being held in position at the carcass to function. Dansk Patent No. 27,577 is directed to a device for holding a carcass open when butchering and this device involves the use of a handle which must be held by two hands to be properly balanced as well as cylinders from which carcass engaging means apparently rotate outwardly. Thus, this device requires complex steps involving rotation of the engaging means one at a time and then two handed downward motion to engage and have the spreader operate.
Notwithstanding the recognized prior art described above, the present invention enables the user to singlehandedly spread the carcass of a deer, small bear or other animal at the site of the kill so as to permit the user to immediately remove the guts of the animal before rigor mortis sets in and so as to enable the gutting to be much easier to perform and so as to make the animal much lighter to carry back for transporting to be subsequently butchered. Further, the present invention device is apparently the only device which has a single point of rotation without any other moving parts involved.